it's too late
by 12love14
Summary: Kris memberikan sesuatu yang berharga darinya untuk sehun...exo/ brothership/ krishun/ oneshoot


_**It's too late**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: kris x oh sehun**

"Kau mau kemana sehuna~~~" tanya kris. Karna hari sudah lewat dari pukul 10.00 malam.

" tentu saja pergi main hyung, memang dirimu yang sakit sakitan terus" ejek sehun.

Hati kris mencelos saat perkataan itu keluar dari mulut sehun, saudara kembarnya. Memang selisih mereka saat lahir hanya 3 menit, tetapi sehun tetap memanggilnya hyung.

" tapi ini sudah malam sehun, kalau ketahuan appa dan eomma bisa gawat" bujuk kris.

" hyung ini malam minggu dan aku ingin pergi main' elak sehun.

" kau jangan keras kepala sehun!" hardik kris.

" kau sudah bisa memarahiku rupanya hah!" jawab sehun tak kalah keras.

" bukan begitu tapi.." kris melunak.

" sudahlah hyung .. Aku tau kau iri padaku.. Aku sehat ,tampan, bebas." sindir sehun

Iya memang sehun sehat, tampan dan bebas, tapi kris juga tampan, bebas kalau isehat adalah masalah utamanya. Kris hanya memiliki 1 ginjal dan itu membuat pertahanan tubuhnya berkurang. Semakin hari tubuh kris melemah. Bahkan sekarangpun kris menggunakan kursi roda.

" terserah katamu saja" kris pergi meninggalkan sehun.

" cihhh dasar lemah" sehun mengambil kunci motor sportnya.

Malam itu kris merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Sebenarnya kris ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada sehun, tetapi karna sehun sudah lebih dulu menolak kris menggurungkan niatnya.

" akkk!" Kris merasa perut bagian bawahnya sakit sekali

" kau tidak apa apa kan sayang" eomma kris langsung menuju kekamar kris saat mendengar suara kesakitan.

" eomma aku sudah tidak kuat lagi " kris mencoba tersenyum

" sayang cepat kemari, kris merasa kesakitan" teriak lay pada suaminya.

" astagaa? " chanyeol terkejut.

" eomma appa aku benar benar tidak sanggup lagi..ini sakit" untuk pertama kali kris menggeluh tentang tubuhnya. Biasanya kris mengatakan " aku tidak apa apa. Karana aku namja".

" sayang bertahan lah" isak lay pada putranya.

" sehunnnn sehuunnn " teriak chanyeol

" appa dia sedang bersenang senang dengan temanya di luar" kata kris dengan tersenyum.

" apaaaa ..anak sialann itu!" hardik chanyeol.

" tak appa.. Aku sudah cukup puas melihat dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat , tampan dan sehat" lanjut kris

" sayang eomma mohon jangan berbicar seperti itu" isak lay, lagi.

" eomma...appaa saat aku tidak ada jangan perlakukan adikku dengan kasar yaa...jeballl" air mata kris mulai menetes.

" sudah hentikan jangan banyak bicara ". Bentak chanyeol.

" o iyaaa tolong berikan ini kepada sehun" ucap kris dan akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selamanya

" andweeeee... Sayang bangun jangan tinggalkan kami" tanggis lay akhirnya pecah

Skip time.

Sehun pulang dengan senyum lebarnya karna dia berhasil mendapatkan luhan, wanita impianya. Saat menuju rumah sehun terkejut melihat begitu banyak orang dirumahnya. Dan lebih anehnya kenapa orangtuanya menaggis.

" eoomaa appa aku pulang" kata sehun ragu ragu.

" hemmm ..hyung sudah tidak ada" chanyeol masih tertunduk. Karna permintaan kris yang terakhir, chanyeol menahan emosinya untuk tidak menampar sehun.

" ini" sambung lay dengan tangan gemetar memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepada sehun.

Sehun membuka surat itu.

 _To sehun.,_

 _Hai adikku...kau suadah sehat yaa sekarang. Hyung senang melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia seperti sekarang. O iya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Sebenarnya ingin langsung tapi kau sibuk sekali. Aku ingin kau menjaga eomma dan appa saat hyung tidak ada. Apa kau menggerti?. Baiklah hyung anggap menggerti. Satu hal lagi tolong jaga pemberianku padamu dan jangan sia siakan. Dan ingat satu hal jangan marah atau merasa kasihan padaku karna aku tak butuh hehehheh. Saat kau tau kebenaranya jangan membenci hyung mu ini. Dan jangan meminta maaf...arraseoo! Karna kau tidak salah sedikitpun kepada hyung._

 _Hyung menyayangimu.._

Itulah surat singkat yang kris buat untuk sehun.

" eomma..appa ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" isak sehun

" tanyakanlah" jawab chanyeol dingin

" apa yang hyung berikan kepadaku?"

" ginjalnya" kata chanyeol

" appaa?" sehun merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

Kemudian chanyeol menceritakan yang Sebenarnya. Dari awal sehunlah yang sakit sakitan, karna gagal ginjal yang dialaminya. Kris merasa kasihan melihat sehun berinisiatif untuk menyumbangkan ginjalnya.

" appaaaa opersi" chanyeol terkejut saat dokter cha mengatakan itu. Tetapi dokter cha bilang tidak ada ginjal yang cocok. Kris kecil langsung mengatakan niat tulusnya.

" uisaa ginjal ku thaja yaaa..jeball tolong thehunn" rengek kris

Setelah percobaan tes ternyata cocok, dan oprasi di lakukan. Setelah 3 tahun semuanya baik baik saja tetapi mimipi buruk itu datang. Kesehatan kris menurun drastis. Hingga kematian menjeputnya.

Sehun benar benar menyesal. Ternyata dialah yang lemah. Sehun merasa malu karna kata kata yang penah ia ucapkan kepada kris.

Sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur..penyesalan itu selalu datangnya di akhir.

Hyung mianhe ...

Hyung saranghae..

Epilog

Setelah operasi..

"Hyung aku mau main dulu yaaa" kata sehun kecil.

"Nee hati hati kau baru thaja oparathi" kris membelai kepala sehun

" otheee hyunngg..pay payy.." sehun melambaikan tangan kecilnya.

Kris kecil tersenyum melihat adiknya dapat bermain dengan selayaknya.

" hyung akan menyanyanggi dan menjagamu thuhunaa~~"

End

Hayyyy guysss ini crita yang agak menyedihkansih gara gara dengerin lagu one republic yang apologize

Ehhh langsung dapet inspirasi wkwkwk

Semoga kalian sukaa yaaaa...review pleaseee...yang banyak yaaaaa

Salam hangat peluk pelukkkk ...


End file.
